God
by wingdesire
Summary: Yato hears Hiryori calling Tono her 'god.' He doesn't like it.


**I am not dead!**

**Noragami prompt from anon.**

Tumblr: .com

**(I have no shame)**

**I will get on that ereri story! I will! It's just hard to think of stuff; oneshots are easier sometimes.**

* * *

He was walking with Hiyori, having just mooched off of her money yet again. Of course, Yato could have arranged to get the now dripping ice cream cone in his hand, but one should never miss an opportunity for free food. And besides, it was sort of endearing how often the girl would do favors for him.

_'Like that time she saved my life.'_ The god reminisced as he looked at Hiyori, a gentle smile forming, half-listening to the excited spouting. She was chattering on and on about some unimportant guy to Yukine, who looked somewhat uninterested. Yato walked on, musing about her relationship with him and his shinki, licking his chocolate ice cream (he did love anything related to cocoa), careful not to step on the cracks between the pavement (he heard it once that he'd break something). All was well, until-

"I love him so much! He's like a god!"

The ice cream cone had slipped out of pale hands unintentionally. He didn't know why, but those words irritated him somewhat. The delivery man stopped, seeing Hiyori's sudden stationary form.

"You dropped your ice cream cone," Hiyori said, like it wasn't the most obvious thing in the world. "Yato," she scolded, arms on hips, "I paid good money for that. I can't have you swindling me at every opportunity. Friendship doesn't work like that."

Crystals widened as the male tried to offer a sort of explanation for his mistake, features pulling into a sheepish grin. He rubbed the back of his neck, an unconscious gesture even after Yukine's incessant stinging phase had ended.

" I was just… Erm.. Heh." Hiyori gave him an I know look, as the taller male failed to redeem himself.

"Was it what I said?"

Their blond friend stood there quietly, watching the scene in front of him.

He shuffled uncomfortably at that, deflated. She looked at his averted eyes and the small pout and smiled. Yato was so cute, trying to deny his upset.

"Look," she said softly, brown eyes rounded, annoyance abated. "It was just a phrase. I meant nothing by it." By now she had gotten his undivided attention, though the raven-haired still looked rather abashed, as if he was embarrassed for getting so ruffled. "Mmm," he nodded in assent, smile timorous.

The young girl looked at her senior, head tilted. It was interesting how someone so confident could get so flustered. It was sort of charming, really, seeing his pale cheeks tinged with a light pink, that small mouth curved downwards, the thin eyebrows bent. She smirked. Only she could get him so worked up.

A brilliant thought came to Hiroyi; she almost jumped in joy at the thought.

"I-I'm sorry, Yato-chan." Her voice dripped with false adoration. Well.. it wasn't really false… more like well-placed. As expected, Yato perked up at those last two words. She could see how he tried again to explain himself.

"Hiyori, it's fine, I- mff!" His hands, which were waving about frantically, fell limply to his sides as he felt her lips on his own. It seemed Hiyori had just kissed him, and quite roughly, her hands having grabbed the man quite forcefully, as if to make sure he stayed put.

It didn't occur to Yato until after she pulled away that he should've kissed her back. But to be frank, this was totally unexpected.

He always knew Hiyori to be unafraid, but never thought her this bold.

_Well, all things aside,_ he thought, cheeks heating up slightly,_ I better follow through._

Taking full advantage of Hiyori's slight panting, (she did have her lips pressed against his a while) , he leaned down, having shut his eyes in anticipation. He tried to calm the nervous fluttering in his ribcage as he awkwardly placed his hands (they really were too sweaty) on her shoulders, getting closer and closer to the slightly parted skin.

All his inhibitions flew away though, when he felt her softness. Having caught Hiyori mid-pant, the kiss was open, Yato's bottom lip against Hiyori's cupid's bow. It was weird, it was clutzy, (neither having the experience), but it was amazing. He could feel her hot breath breathing life into him,as she returned the kiss, her small hands gripping tightly at his back, an air of possessiveness to them. It quickly became heated. Hiyori groaned, pressing her body up against him, and Yato couldn't help the escaped whimper from his mouth, it just felt so good-

"Get a room you too!"

The pair jumped back, having forgotten who they were with.

"I go off to the trash can for your ice cream and I see you guys kissing." The shinki made a face at that, clearly disgusted by that, though his teasing smile said otherwise. It still had quite the effect on the two, as Hiyori nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and Yato was back to staring at the ground.

"Seriously, I heard moaning. I thought something was wrong." Yukine looked quizzically at his superior."At least you two made up. It was starting to get really stuffy. Was that a whimper I heard?"

Yato put his face in his hands, absolutely mortified .

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! I love noragami. Yato is such a dumb dork .. :)**


End file.
